Breathe
by frenchgirl1981
Summary: Emma finds out that she is pregnant with her fling with Hook..She doesn't know who to talk to so she goes to Regina.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Once upon a time or their characters…this is just for fun. It might not be as good as the other stories out there.

Emma stared at the test, her eyes widened as she saw the answer…she was pregnant. "Oh my God!" Emma mumbled just as she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Em are you ok in there?" Emma heard Snow yell. "I..uh..yeah…" Emma said trying not to let her tears fall. "That doesn't sound…" And just as Snow started to talk the door flies open and Emma takes off in a full run leaving a confused Snow in the apartment.

Regina hears constant knocking at her door, she peeks through the tiny peephole to see Emma Swan standing on her front steps. She opens the door "Miss Swan what are you-" She stops when Emma's lips began to quiver and tears start streaming down her face. "Is everything alright Emma?" She opens the door wider and gestures for the young woman to enter her home. She leads her into the living room and seats her on the couch, sitting beside her. "Emma, did something happen to Henry?" Regina asks worriedly. Emma shakes her head. She takes a deep breathe "Hook and I ... p- pregnant." Is all she can manage to say before falling apart. Regina frowns " Huh? If I'm supposed to understand ..." Regina starts and then realizes what Emma is trying to tell her "Oh..." Regina's eyes widen with the realization. Emma just starts crying again, she doesn't look at Regina as she knew that her face had pure shock on it. Regina reached over and hesitantly hugged Emma, to her surprise Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. "Have you told Hook?" Regina asks as she rubbed Emma's head. Emma didn't answer at first but mumbled "No" as she sniffled.

Regina just held Emma, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Hook was a total lunatic and Emma was caught in the crossfire. Just as the silence continued it was broken again by a phone vibrating. Regina let go of Emma and noticed it was her phone and it was Snow.

They had all called a truce between the families as a way to make it easier for everyone after Storybrooke almost blew up.

"Snow what's the matter?" Regina asked into her phone, Emma could hear her mother freaking out on the other line. "Yes she is here, she's…no she's just…Snow she's ok!" Regina yelled. She couldn't get a word in and Emma started to panic, Regina noticed the change in Emma and told Snow that they will talk later. Just as Regina hung up Emma started to panic. "How am I going to tell them and that it was Hook and Henry…" Emma frantically rambled off.

"Emma calm down! Freaking out isn't good for your condition." Emma takes a few deep breathes. Regina nods encouragingly "Good. Are you going to keep this child? You have other options..." Emma frowns "I - I don't know what to do!" Regina looked at Emma and sighed. "We should make you an appointment to make sure you and the baby is ok first." Emma nodded and had started to fall asleep.

"One day at a time…" Regina whispered as she placed a blanket onto Emma.

TBC


	2. Release

I don't own Once upon a time or their characters…this is just for fun. It might not be as good as the other stories out there.

Regina just sat and watched Emma as she slept, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had never seen Emma cry like that, Emma was always so tough and it concerned her that she was working herself up like that. Emma now looked so peaceful, her hair fanned out on the arm of the couch where her head rested. Regina briefly touched Emma's cheek, which was still wet from her crying. She let her hand rest on Emma's cheek for a few more minutes before pulling away, Regina had never carried a baby inside her before and was a little jealous of both Emma and Snow who both had experienced pregnancy. She was getting tired of all this inner dialogue, she laid her head on the back of the couch and just as Regina was starting to doze off there was a knock on her door. Regina knew who that was without even looking through the peep hole.

She opened the door quietly, and looked at Snow who was in a state of panic.

"She's fine Snow, she's on the couch." Regina whispered. Snow looked at her confused. "Why are you whispering?" Snow asked. Regina looked back at Emma on the couch and stepped out of the way so Snow could see Emma asleep on the couch.

"Oh how sweet!" Snow whispered. Regina just nodded.

Regina let Snow in and she frowned, Snow looked at Regina with confusion.

"I was just thinking, it is nothing but I think Emma should stay here for a little bit." Regina said.

"What! Why?" Snow asked making sure she was quiet.

"Just for a few days, I think she needs rest and unfortunately at your apartment she can't fully rest." Regina explained.

Snow thought for a while but nodded in agreement, Snow had no idea what was wrong with Emma since it was Regina she had told first with the pregnancy. Snow just stood there and looked from Emma to Regina and narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?" Snow asked. "Why do you always assume something is going on? Especially when it is involving Ms. Swan and I!" Regina said clearly frustrated.

"Well, I don't know Regina! We are now all civil but you two seem like you're talking a lot." Snow admitted, making sure to throw the tone of her voice.

"Oh, honestly! She's your daughter Snow and always will be but sometimes she just needs to talk or be around someone who isn't related by blood." Regina whispered. Snow nodded, Regina had a point and she had to respect her daughter and how she was feeling and if she didn't want to talk about something right away she wouldn't take it personally.

"Ok, you do have a point Regina. I just hope that when she can she will tell me what's wrong." Snow said as she frowned.

Snow said good bye to Regina and just as Regina closed the door she heard a noise from the couch, she looked over at Emma but she wasn't there. The blanket was thrown on the floor in haste. And Regina went to go find her.

"Ms. Swan? Where are you?" Regina yelled as she ran through her house, she was about to yell again when she heard something. "Ms. Swan?" Regina questioned as she heard the noise again. She opened the door to find Emma on her knees dry heaving. Regina was very happy that there wasn't vomit all over her storage room floor. "I thought this was the bathroom." Emma mumbled out. "Ms. Swan as you can see it is not and I am very grateful that you didn't vomit all over my closet." Regina replied.

But Regina's relief was short lived when Emma released the most disgusting noise as she started to throw up her breakfast. Regina was never that good with vomit, when Henry was sick she was able to get a hold of herself and help her son who needed help but without her devotion to Henry and now Emma she wouldn't have been able to tolerate it as much as she had. She rubbed Emma's back until she was finished throwing up. Emma looked up at Regina with tears in her eyes, Regina sighed.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled. Regina just wiped the tears off Emma's cheeks. "It's ok, I'm not angry." "Ok." "Ms. Swan, I don't want to be too bold but have you made an appointment yet?" "No I was wondering if you could make it for me, I just can't think." Emma said as panic started to rise in her voice. "Ms. Swan…Ms. Swan…Emma! Please calm down." Regina said trying not to yell. As Regina cleaned up the closet Emma sat on the couch, there was so much going through her head. She picked up her phone and called Hook. "Yes its Emma we need to talk…no stop being…meet me at Granny's tomorrow afternoon at three." And Emma hung up, Regina heard the whole conversation and noticed how angry Emma was because of it. Regina didn't want to push it so she went to the kitchen and made food for both of them.

Regina had been on the phone in the closet making Emma's appointment, she was secretly wishing to be invited to go with her. She's never experienced pregnancy or even an ultrasound.

"Ms. Swan I made your appointment for tomorrow morning, I hope that's acceptable." Regina stated.

"Yes, I'm telling Hook tomorrow afternoon at three. He will not be involved, so Regina?"

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"Um…I know we haven't been close or friends in the past but I was wondering if you would come with me to my appointment. You don't have to." Emma asked as she looked at her feet.

"You would like me to go with you? I…yes I would. Thank you." Regina replied.

TBC…

Hope it was ok and not too OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Once Upon a time or its characters…this is just for fun.

Emma smiled as she saw Regina's reaction to asking her to come with her to the appointment. She didn't want to be alone and it was a little soon for her mother to come along with her. Eventually she would, but she felt that this time it should just be her and Regina who had helped her at her moment of need without getting very emotional like her mother would have at that point. Regina's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Huh?" Emma asked.

"I was just wondering if you could eat anything, or need to sleep." Regina repeated.

"Both sounds nice, but I could eat something thank you." Emma said smiling.

Regina brought over two bowls of chicken noodle soup and set them at the table, both sat down and started to eat. Regina watched Emma and Emma were watching Regina.

"Thank you for helping me, I know it wasn't easy to open up your house to me or dealing with my…crying." Emma mumbled.

"It's ok Ms. Swan…I mean Emma, I saw that you were in distress…and I was surprised that you ran to me, so I wanted to help." Regina admitted. Emma smiled. They ate their soups in silence until Emma looked up. "You mentioned to my mom that you think I should stay here for a few days. I think that's ok." Emma said.

"Ok, I will get a guest room ready for you." "Ok, I will just get a few things ok?" Emma inquired.

"Oh of course!"

Emma leaves to gather some of her stuff, Regina got completely engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Emma had come back. She then heard footsteps behind her and then a thud. Regina quickly looked back to see Emma was on her hands and knees breathing heavily, this concerned Regina in a way that she didn't realize was possible.

"What happened?" Regina asked. Emma didn't answer, she was too busy trying to take a deep breath.

"Ms. Swan! Answer me!" Regina said as her voice got louder with each word.

"I…feel…really…dizzy." Emma tried to say, but Regina noticed it was with much difficulty. Regina tried to get beside Emma to help her up and into the bathroom or to lie down. Emma just shook her head. "You need to lie down or something." Regina said trying to get her to do as she said. But Emma being Emma was not having it, she was panicking. Regina tried to move Emma but Regina realized that Emma weighed a lot more than she did so it felt almost impossible.

Regina shakes Emma, "Do you think you can stand up?". Emma shook her head trying to clear the dizziness but that action made everything worse. "I...think so..." She said, moving to get on her feet. "Emma? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Regina asks worriedly as she helps her sit on the bed. "I really don't know. That was weird..." Emma said as she rubbed her head. Regina had never dealt with anything like this before, she was very concerned. After Regina helped Emma sit on the bed, she stared at her worriedly noticing Emma trying to clear the dizziness. "Emma, are you sure you're alright?" She asks. Emma nods, then presses her lips tight together and breathes heavily. "Regina?" Emma asks only to be cut off by a projectile stream of vomit that flows from her mouth all over the floor, missing Regina by a few inches. "S**t!" Regina mutters. She looks at the blonde who is completely out of it and vanishes the puke. "Emma I think we should take you to the hospital." She says softly. "No, I'm fine." Emma says stubbornly. Emma then painfully throws up again. "No arguments Emma YOU ARE GOING!" Regina sternly said. By that point Emma is so out of it she says nothing but nods. Regina chews her bottom lip nervously as she helped Emma out to the car.

Once they were in the car, Emma started to break down Regina heard the slight sobs and looked over at Emma who had her eyes closed. Her face was pouting like a child who was trying to hide the fact that they were crying. "Emma?" Regina called out trying to get her attention. And with no answer, she pulled the car over and unbuckled her seatbelt. Emma opened her eyes when she felt herself being wrapped in a tight embrace. Regina was holding her tight and shushing her, Emma just closed her eyes. She hated being treated like a child, but she liked the comfort she was receiving. "Regina? Um...thank you for helping me." Emma cried.

"You're welcome dear, I surprisingly do not mind." Regina said pulling back from Emma.

Emma smiled and Regina wiped a few of her tears away, once she was sure Emma was ok she continued driving to the hospital. Looking over at Emma every once in a while to make sure she was doing ok. She was, except for the look of exhaustion and sickness. Regina was concerned for Emma, she has never experienced pregnancy so all this was pretty foreign to her except for what she had read once or twice in a book.

They entered the hospital and Regina checked Emma in, the nurse checking Emma in looked at them both oddly. Regina raised an eyebrow and started to talk in a whisper.

"She's sick…ah pregnant and she's really sick."

"Ok just fill these out and the doctor will be right out." The nurse said.

Regina just nodded and helped Emma sit down on the hard hospital chairs as she handed Emma the clipboard.

"Can you come in with me?" Emma asked Regina, who looked surprised at the question.

"You.. want me to come in with you?" Regina asked hesitantly.

Emma just nodded and smiled, Regina returned her smile as they waited.

TBC


	4. And then I saw you

I don't own anything. Oh Thanks to the help of ObsessedSVUONCER.

After they sat there for a while Emma's name was called she looked at Regina with slight panic. "It's ok I will be with you, don't panic." Regina said grabbing Emma's hand and they walked into the room together. The nurse lead them into the room, she asked Emma some questions and took her blood pressure and blood sugar and left the room. Regina rubbed Emma's arm she could feel Emma shake under her touch. "It's ok, I won't leave ok?" Regina said as she rubbed Emma's shaking arm. Emma nodded, she was very nervous. The last time she was at a doctor for pregnancy stuff was when she was 18 in jail, she still didn't know what to expect. "Ok Emma, I'm going to get the doctor and we can do an exam with an ultrasound to see the baby." The nurse said looking from Emma to Regina.

Regina felt bad for Emma, she looked so scared and she couldn't help but frown as she comforted her. Still though the ultrasound intrigued her, she had never seen an ultrasound of a baby before and she couldn't help but feel honored that Emma decided to have her experience this with her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the weight of Emma's head on her shoulder.

"Are you dizzy Emma?" Regina asked.

"No." Emma said as she continued to lay there, the doctor came in.

"Sheriff? Mayor Mills?" Doctor whale asked confused when he saw them in the room together. Confused Regina, the Evil Queen was comforting Emma, the Savior. 'What the hell'? He thought. The older woman looked at him and rolled her eyes. The doctor closed his mouth and forced himself to stop gawking. He looked over Emma's chart and placed it down on the counter. "So it says here you're pregnant. Let's take a look. Lay back please." Dr. Whale starts feeling her stomach, Regina watched. "If you feel more comfortable Sheriff I can have the nurse do your gynecology, I know how it might be uncomfortable for you." Dr. Whale said but Emma just nodded yes she wanted a female. "Ok, Linda is on hand I figured that would be the case." Dr. Whale looks at both Emma and Regina again, he was completely intrigued by everything that was going on between them. Regina just shook her head at Whale. He left the room and left them, Linda appeared a minute later and got Emma ready. "Do you want me to stay?" Regina asked. "Please." Emma said as she looked at Regina. Regina just stared back at her as the exam was done, she knew how uncomfortable that exam was. Not until she came to this land did she ever experience such an exam. She felt Emma squeeze her hand and was greeted by green orbs, she looked calmer than since they arrived at the hospital. Once Linda left Emma remained laying down.

Dr. Whale came back in with the ultrasound machine, she looked at Emma again she was more calm and pale. Regina was at her side looking almost as pale as Emma. 'What the hell is going on?' Whale thought as thoughts passed through his mind, he caught Regina looking at him almost to say 'creep' but Regina seemed more interested in the ultrasound machine. Emma chuckled at Regina, she looked at Emma confused.

"You've never seen an ultrasound before Regina?" Emma asked.

"Uh… not one to see a baby."

Regina just stood there watching Dr. Whale get things set up, Emma watched Regina watching him. She smiled at how interested she was with everything, as Dr. Whale squeezed on the gel Regina looked at Emma.

"To move the ultrasound wand around." Emma whispered, as Regina nodded in understanding.

And then they heard it, a fast heartbeat which filled the room. Emma felt Regina jump once the heartbeat first started. Regina squeezed Emma's hand as Emma squeezed her back.

"Ah the baby sounds very healthy, now let's see how far along you are Sheriff." Dr. Whale said as he turned on the screen, at first they couldn't see anything but then they did. There it was, a tiny baby floating on the screen. Emma heard Regina gasp beside her and she looked over at her, Regina's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh Regina…what's the matter?" Emma said. She watched Regina look at the screen with pure amazement as the tears fell down her already damp cheeks.

"I…this is beautiful, I have never been able to experience anything like this before. It's just…." Regina sobbed wiping her face with her free hand. Emma just smiled, she had never seen Regina be that emotional in front of her and it made her realize that Regina could be a very emotional person at times.

"Oh the baby moved a little!" Emma excitedly cried as she watched the tiny baby on the screen. They watched the screen for a little bit more before Whale handed Emma the print outs of the ultrasound.

"Now I will need to see you in about five weeks for another OB appointment, you can schedule it at the desk. Take care Sheriff and Madame Mayor." Whale said as he left.

The ride back to the mansion was quiet, Emma stared at the photos of the baby, so many emotions and thoughts were going through her mind. She already loved this tiny baby so much. Regina glanced over at Emma every so often, she realized that even though this baby was Emma's she was having an emotional connection to both of them and for once in a long time Regina felt very happy.

"Regina?" Emma asked bringing Regina out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Emma handed a photo of the ultrasound to her, as Regina grabbed it with her right hand Emma spoke.

"For being a part of this, will you be a part of this with me?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled, "Always."

TBC…


	5. Mother F!

I do not own them. Thank you ObsessedSVUONCER for the help!

Regina smiled to herself, she was about to say something to Emma when she heard her yawn.

She knew Emma was exhausted, luckily she had set up the bedroom for her already. Regina looked over at Emma who was fighting but failing at trying to stay awake. "Emma you're tired, it's ok to fall asleep we are almost at the mansion." Regina said looking at her once more.

"Eh…I think I have to puke again." Emma said as she sat up quickly, Regina seeing this out of the corner of her eye pulls over. She looks at Emma breathing through the nausea, Regina had gotten out and stood by the open door of the car watching Emma fight the urge to throw up. "Emma it's ok." Regina said softly. At that precise moment Snow drives by to see them on the side of the road, Regina sighed as she saw Snow park her car and get out and runs toward the car.

"Oh no what's wrong?" Snow asks looking from her daughter who was about to throw up and Regina who was trying to comfort her.

"She was feeling like she had to vomit…so uh that's why we are here." Regina said pointing at the car, Emma who was dry heaving, and then the road.

"Ah." Snow replied as she crouched down in front of Emma to put a hand on her flushed cheek.

"Hey Butterfly how are you doing?" Snow asked, Regina made a face before answering. "Butterfly?" Regina smirked.

"Yes our nickname for her, where were you going?" Snow asked. Emma looked up at Snow.

"The…" Emma stopped, before she had time to say anything else she felt the vomit rise up her throat and out her mouth to land all over Snow. Regina chuckled at Snow's horrified face, Regina helped Snow stand up.

"That, my dear is why I was standing where I was." Regina said as she smirked at Snow.

Snow looked at Regina, her confidence wavering. Her daughter had just thrown up on her in front of Regina, it had to be one of the most disgusting and embarrassing things that she had ever had to endure.

"Emma?! What's going on?" Snow asked, removing her sweater and thankful she had worn a T-shirt underneath. Emma looked up at Regina pleading with her eyes. She couldn't tell her mother yet, she wasn't ready. "I'm sorry…" Emma whispered, she was busy trying not to throw up again. So Regina stepped forward and spoke. "Well dear I think she's just caught a bug of some sort or perhaps all the greasy burgers she inhales almost daily have taken their toll." She said with a smirk, earning a glare from Emma. "Maybe you should go see a Dr. Honey. It could be something really serious." Snow said, petting her daughters head. "No, I will be ok." Emma said as she took deep breaths. Regina rubbed Emma's back. Snow caught the gesture and gave Regina a confused look.  
Regina only smiled, Snow knew something was going on but couldn't put her finger on it.

"We should go, I think I'm done throwing up." Emma said once again sitting back into the passenger seat. "Emma Ruth, you tell me what is going on right now!" Snow said frantically.

"She does not have to tell you, she's an adult!" Regina growled back.

"She's my daughter!" Snow yelled back.

"Yes I am, but I am not feeling well all I want to do is go sleep." Emma replied from the seat her eyes closed. Snow looked at her daughter and sighed.

"Whatever it is I hope you would be able to tell me." Snow said as she touched Emma's cheek softly.

"Of course and I will." Emma said as she smiled lightly.

"Ok butterfly, talk to you soon." Snow said as Emma nodded.

Snow watched her daughter for a little while longer before wishing them goodbye. Regina got back in the car and looked over at Emma.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, man this sucks I haven't thrown up this much since I had food poisoning last year." Emma said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You weren't this sick when you were pregnant with Henry?" Regina questioned.

"No, I did throw up but not nearly this much." Emma sighed.

Regina just rubbed Emma's arm lightly, "Let's get you back." Emma nodded as she closed her eyes again. Regina had just started the car when she looked at Emma whose eyes were closed.

The ride was quiet, Emma had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Regina heard her sigh a few times but she didn't wake up until they pulled into the driveway. Regina shook her lightly and to her surprise made no fuss as she got out of the car. They walked into the house and Emma just sat on the couch, Henry was still at Snow and David's so Regina could pay attention to Emma.

"We should talk about things Emma." Regina said as she stood closer to the couch placing the ultrasounds onto the table.

"Yes, we do." Emma said as she laid her head on the couch arm, Emma's eyes were closing again. Regina sat down beside her and instinctively she moved towards Regina's heat. Regina felt Emma's head on her shoulder. Regina leaned back on the couch. She just sat there for a while before her eyes started to get heavy, she gave into the drowsiness and fell asleep. Little did they know that Henry had convinced Snow to bring him to the mansion to see Regina and Emma, he was a little confused on what was going on and he wanted to make sure that they were ok. As they opened the door silence and thrown shoes greeted them, Henry shrugged and walked in further. He giggled, Snow peeked over his shoulder to see what he was laughing at. There was Emma and Regina fast asleep on the couch, Emma's head was on Regina's shoulder and Regina was just as passed out as Emma was. Snow laughed slightly.

"Oh that's cute! Henry here take a picture!" Snow whispered to Henry as she handed him her phone.

Regina woke up after the flash went off.

"What time is it?" Regina asked groggily, she saw Henry standing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Snow and Henry.

"Mom, are you sick?" Henry asked Regina, he looked worried.

"Huh? No I'm just sleepy, Emma is though but we will talk to you later." Regina explained.

"I'm sorry Regina, Henry kept begging to come see you and Emma he was worried." Snow explained.

"It's ok Snow, thank you." Regina said as she watched Henry look at Emma. Emma had moved her head onto the couch arm when Regina woke up.

"So let's go get something to eat, can I wake up Ma?" Henry asked as he made the sad puppy dog face.

"Ok Henry but please be careful." Snow said as she looked at Regina who was still groggy on the couch.

Henry wakes up Emma by gently by shaking her shoulder. "Wake up Ma, were going to Granny's for dinner." Emma yawned and opened her eyes to the group who were all looking at her. Regina had her left hand on Emma's hand.

"Are you up to it sweetheart?" Snow asked as she felt her daughter's head for the third time that day.

"Yes." Emma said as she stood up, she gave Regina a look in which she nodded back.

Snow watched carefully at the interaction, she now knew for sure that there was something more going on. The car ride was quiet but not uncomfortable. When they arrived at Granny's and got a huge booth, Ruby looks at them and smiles.

"Hey guys!" Ruby cheerfully said as she messed up Henry's hair.

"Hey Ruby!" Henry said smiling. Just as they were about to order a familiar accented voice rang out through the diner. Both Snow and Regina noticed Emma tense up at the sight of Hook, Regina gave Emma's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Ah ladies and chap nice seeing you here!" Hook said.

"Hook, we are busy!" Emma snapped.

"Thought you needed to talk to me love?" Hook asked as Emma stood up.

"Uh-Oh." Ruby and Henry said at once. Regina and Snow were too busy trying to make sure there wasn't a fight that they missed Emma run to the bathroom. Hook followed her, and all that was heard was raised voices. They all looked at each other not sure what they should do next. Then they heard Emma's voice clear as day.

"You know what Hook, it's not your business!" "What do you mean it's not! It's mine!" "Leave me alone you pirate! You are such an ass!" And with that they see Emma take off running out the diner with an angry Hook chasing after her…

"What did he just say?" Snow asked wide eyed.

TBC


	6. Truth

I don't own them.

Snow looked at Regina, "What did he just say? Is she pregnant?" Regina looked at Snow but didn't answer her, that wasn't her announcement to make.

"We better go find them, we don't want them to kill each other." Regina said as she stood up, at that moment Emma came running back into the diner. She was all sweaty and out of breath, Hook had given up but sauntered in after her. One look at her mother and Emma realized that she had put some things together. She knew Regina wouldn't say anything about it even though she knew Regina wanted to.

"Emma, are you ok? You are pale." Snow asked.

"No, I'm pregnant and it's Hook's." Emma said deadpanned, she was so tired of everything.

Snow covered her mouth looking at her daughter, she realized that Emma was really having a really hard time with everything. Regina watched as Emma tried to hold herself together, and then it happened. Emma's legs buckled and she started to fall to the floor, but in the last minute it was Hook who grabbed her arms. Regina fumed, she hated him for what he did and how he acted but was also grateful for him catching Emma before she hit her face on the floor. Regina bent down towards Emma, Snow watched the interaction between her daughter and Regina. Hook began to understood what was going on between the two women, he smiled. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Hook would you be of some help and bring Emma to my car? I should drive her back, it was our mistake to think that she would be ok." Regina said as she stood up. Snow stood up as well and looked from Emma to Regina to Hook. "I'm coming too, she passed out I need to make sure she is ok." Snow said placing her hand on Emma's cheek. Hook helped Emma stand up, she felt like dead weight in his arms.

Regina sighed but realized that Snow had to come or there would be a huge commotion and that was the very last thing that they all needed. She watched as Hook helped the semi- conscious Emma into the car she couldn't help but think about how close her and Emma had gotten bonding about the baby. And she gasped at her realization that she, Regina cared for Emma and her baby very much. She smiled at how happy she felt, and Snow caught it.

"Regina, is Emma ok? You seem a lot closer to her than I am lately…I feel a little left out that my daughter chose you over me to confide in." Snow mumbled.

"Snow, I know you must feel left out. I didn't mean for that to happen, Emma feels overwhelmed with everything and believe me I was just as surprised when I saw her on my doorstep. I could see it in her eyes that she was having a hard time with everything. I caused her to have the horrible past that she refuses to admit even to me, helping her actually makes me feel at some peace for what I had done." Regina said as she leaned in to speak with Snow who had tears in her eyes. Snow looked at Regina and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, you care for her well- being don't you?"

Regina considered Snow's realization and nodded, "I guess I really do."

They both look at Emma who was half asleep again in the passenger's seat, Regina sighed and Snow just smiled.

"Oh Emma, David always called her Little Emma Bean when I was pregnant with her. That was because he said that when she kicked it felt like jumping beans against his hands." Snow laughed.

"Emma Bean? I will have to remember that one, come on let's get going." Regina said as she and Snow walked to their cars. The ride back to the mansion was quiet, Emma just watched out the window.

"Are you ok Emma?" Regina asks quietly.

Emma shrugged, she stayed quiet. As far as Regina knew Hook had upset Emma in a way that left her emotionally drained.

"Regina, I…" Emma didn't finish so Regina looked over at the blonde, Regina frowned. Emma was looking at her hands. Regina didn't know what to say.

"Regina, thank you for helping me…I have been acting very weird."

"You always act weird dear, but it's ok." Regina said as she smiled. Emma smiled as well, as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion Emma spoke up.

"My mom is here?"

"Yes she is really worried about you, I figured I let her come or else there would be some major drama." Regina explained.

"Uh…yeah!" Emma laughed.

"Emma sweetie, let's get you in the house." Snow said as she hugged her grown daughter.

Regina watched as Emma melted into Snow as Snow shifted her weight, Emma had her eyes closed and she could tell that Emma had just fallen asleep on Snow.

"Oh wow, Em I love you, but you are extremely heavy!" Snow replied as she shifted again before she fell backwards. Regina smirked at Snow, she would have loved to see fall onto her ass.

"Careful dear, she's in delicate condition. Wouldn't want to drop her now would you?" Snow blushes and wakes Emma up long enough to get her into the house. Then she falls asleep again on the couch, the two women watch her for a few moments before they start having a quiet conversation.

"You're changing Regina. I can see it more every day. The way you're bonding with Emma..." She stops herself and looks into Regina's eyes. "You're really not the Evil Queen anymore. You're just Regina." Regina is shocked by her words but remains poised. "Thank you Snow." That is all she could say she didn't want to get too emotional. "Of course Regina." Snow smiled. They looked at Emma asleep on the couch.

"What are we going to do Regina? This is just so crazy, David is going to lose it when he finds out it was Hook." Snow said. "Yeah he doesn't like him." Regina said. "Not liking him is an understatement, I can tell when he looks at Hook he sees him defiling his little girl." Snow explained. Regina made a face, "Yuck, seriously?" Snow nods and laughs slightly.

"I…how did I get on the couch?" Emma mumbled sitting up looking at Regina and Snow.

"You fell asleep on Snow almost knocking her over so we helped you to the couch." Regina explained.

"Oh…" Emma mumbled.

"Emma honey, can we talk?" Snow asked as she sat in front of her daughter. Emma nodded, but stayed looking down at her hands.

"So… me and Hook, we got drunk one night and it happened."

"When was this? You are about three months." Regina said but opened her eyes in realization, Snow caught it and looked at Emma.

"On the boat? On our way to save Henry! Oh my God that's where you had gone!" Snow yelled. Regina looked at Emma in shock.

"No, it uh happened after…a few times." Emma mumbled shrinking into the couch.

Snow narrowed her eyes, "Young lady how long were you two sleeping together?"

Regina crossed her arms and looked at Emma who looked down again.

"Only six times, there wasn't anything recent. When we did it the last time we got pretty drunk and I puked all over him we fought and that was it."

Regina laughed, "Well see Snow you weren't the only one she vomited on."

Snow looked at Regina with narrowed eyes. "Emma honey, what do you want to do?"

Emma looked at her mom and then Regina, "I want to keep the baby, I feel connected to him or her and I can't see any other option." Emma lets out some tears, but realizes that she wasn't the only one. Snow and Regina had tears in their eyes as well.

"Well then Ms. Swan, you have all the help that you need here. Your parents, Henry, and me if you want?" Regina stated. To her relief Emma smiled at her and shook her head happily.

TBC…


	7. In a way things have changed

I DON'T OWN THEM.

Later that night, they all settled around the living room. They had gotten into a pretty fierce game of Life, Snow was surprisingly winning and Regina wasn't far behind.

"So Ma is having a baby?" Henry asked as he stuffed his little car with baby pieces. "She is Henry, what are you thinking?" Regina asks her son.

"That if I have a sister, I can beat up the boys that break her heart." Henry said as he smiled. Emma and Regina looked at each other smiling. "Henry beating up someone is not the correct way to solve anything but that is an adorable and thoughtful way of helping your sister." Regina said. Snow was laughing as well.

"A girl huh? That would be great too, but healthy is the first thing." "Yes I agree with you sweetie, you have all of us here helping you." Snow replied as she hugged her daughter. "Thank you for including me Emma." Regina said as she received a hug from Henry.

"You're welcome, you helped me a lot so far Regina and I'm not sure what I would have done if you weren't there…" Emma said as she broke down, Henry hugged her and Regina put a hand on her back. Snow was still wrapped around her daughter, she hugged her tight.

"Ma you sure cry a lot." Henry said as he was greeted by the wide eyes of Emma. Snow chuckled.

"She does Henry but that's ok, she has an excuse." Snow said and Regina nodded.

Emma just sat there watching Regina looking at her, and she smiled causing Regina to smile back.

"I've had enough excitement I'm going to take a nap." Emma said as she stood up to go upstairs, Regina caught her arm. "Do you need anything?" Regina asked looking around to see if Snow was there watching them and to her relief wasn't.

Emma hugs Regina with so much emotion that Regina gasps but squeezes back on the hug. "You're welcome Emma." Regina whispers.

There was one more squeeze from Emma and they step apart, Emma wipes a tear away and Regina smiles and joins Snow and Henry in the living room.

"Is she ok?" Snow asked Regina. "Yes she's just tired, she will probably text us if she needs anything."

Snow laughs, "Yeah that's Emma."

Snow eventually leaves and Regina was busy in the kitchen while Henry played video games.

"Henry can you stir this while I go check on Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"Sure!"

Regina was already up the stairs when Henry got into the kitchen, she went into the guest room. Emma was still asleep, her baby blanket was under her cheek.

Regina pulled the covers over Emma, touching her face briefly. Emma stirred, and let out a slight hum. Regina just watched, but nothing else came of the hum so she left the room. Regina couldn't help but think about what has transpired between them in the last few days, she was just surprised by it. She went to her room briefly before heading downstairs.

"Mom?" Henry's voice rang out as she stood at the stove. "Yes sweetie?"

"Your phone buzzed twice, I think it was important."

Regina looks at her phone to see a text from Snow and one from Emma, she opened Emma's first just in case there was an emergency.

'_Regina, thank you for helping me, you have been so great…I'm going to take a bath so if you are looking for me when I am not in bed that's where I am. ~Em'_

Regina smiled, she hugged Henry when he looked at her with a confused face. He just shrugged and hugged her back. She then looked at Snow's text.

_'Regina, thank you for being amazing with Emma I can tell she truly trusts you and that is such a relief as she needs someone to confide in other than blood related. I hope we can be ok because I know Emma needs you. ~Snow'_

Regina looked at the message Snow just sent and was completely shocked and happy, she replied to Snow first.

_'Snow, thank you for those words that is truly…I'm speechless. Thank you! And yes she does trust me and I am glad because I do as well. Yes Snow we can be ok again, I would like that. ~Regina'_

_'Em, have a great bath food is waiting for you when you get out. Also Henry has some questions, I figure we talk and answer together. ~Re'_

A message pops up from Snow, _'I'm glad Regina, I missed you. ~Snow'_

Regina smiled but changed to worry when she heard a thump from upstairs, as she walked up the stairs she saw Emma holding her head. Emma was rubbing at her forehead when she saw Regina.

"I walked into the door, I took out my contacts to relax and didn't see the door." Emma replied.

Regina just smirked, "Oh Emma, how in the world are you so clumsy?"

Emma laughed and then responded, "Probably not from my mom, so maybe my dad?"

"Nope it was from Snow, she was very clumsy. When she was about sixteen I witnessed her fall through the floor of the barn after tripping and landing on her face. It was a sight." Regina laughed.

Emma laughed, Regina had tried to examine Emma's forehead when Henry came from his room. "Did Ma walk into the wall again?"

"How many times has she done this Henry?" Regina asked.

"Only when she isn't wearing her glasses or contacts." Henry shrugged.

"Ah I see." Regina said smiling, Emma just blushed. Regina followed her into the guest room.

"Ew mom why are you following Ma when she's kind of naked?!" Henry said as he covered his eyes.

"I'm not naked kid, and I asked her to. I'm feeling a little weak still."

"Ok." Henry shrugged.

Once in the room Regina sat on the bed, Emma's things were around the room. She had not been there a whole day and the room was already a complete mess.

"Emma, the place is a mess what the hell do you do in here?"

Emma shrugged, she found some comfy clothes and starts to get dressed.

"I'm still in here Emma." Regina said as she got a glimpse of Emma's body.

"I know. We all are naked under clothes right? It's no big deal." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma but stayed where she was. Regina saw Emma looking at her, she could tell Emma was struggling with something.

"Emma, are you ok?" Regina asked as she sat on the bed. Emma just sighed and nodded.

"Yes I am, just trying to deal with everything…it's hard."

"Emma, I know this is a lot to handle but we are all here for you. You are not alone this time Emma." Regina said as she felt arms wrap around her, Emma was hugging her. They stayed like that for a while until Henry burst into the room.

"Hey Mom, can we watch a movie?"

Regina smiled and looked at Emma who nodded.

Not even ten minutes into the movie both Emma and Regina were out cold on either side of Henry, Emma was leaning against the couch arm and Regina was laid back so her head rested on the back cushion. He looked at each of them wondering who would wake up first or if he would get in trouble for staring at them. He grabbed his iPad and took a make shift group shot, he tried not to laugh and wake them up but Emma woke up first noticing that Henry was looking at her.

"Ma, are you ok?" Henry asked Emma who had a strange look on her face.

Emma didn't respond, Henry started to shake Regina awake.

"Mom please wake up!"

Regina wakes up with a start and looks over at what woke her up, Henry's concerned face looked down at her.

"What is it sweetie?" Regina asked as she touched his cheek.

"Ma…she's not feeling so hot." Henry said as he frowned, Regina looked over at Emma who was pale.

"Emma?" Regina asked as she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I'm ok, close call but I'm ok." Emma sighed. Henry sighed as well, Regina had handed her some food to counteract the nausea.

"Are you doing ok?" Regina asked.

"Maybe there is something you can do to get rid of this morning sickness?" Emma asked Regina.

"Yes there is something I can do for it, Emma it uses magic." Regina explains.

"I'm sure it will be ok for the baby, but only if you are comfortable doing this." Emma said once more.

"Ok." Regina places her hands on Emma, one on her forehead and one on her still flat stomach and she concentrates. At first she doesn't feel anything and then a sudden rush of emotions and nausea started to swirl around and she heard and felt her, Emma's, and the baby's heartbeats, she was connected to Emma. And Emma was connected to her, a smile graced Emma's lips as she just felt everything Regina was feeling at that moment.

"Amazing!" Emma and Regina breathed at the same time as Henry watched on with wonder.

Henry had never seen the golden pink and purple cloud that surrounded his moms before but was very intrigued that it had happened.

"How do you feel?" Regina asked.

"Much better, that was amazing Regina!"

"You're welcome, and yes I guess it was." Regina smiled.

TBC


	8. Days like These

I don't own them.

Emma was so happy that the morning sickness was gone and she could tell that Regina was as well, she felt bad noticing Regina gagging every time she had thrown up near her. She chuckled as she thought of how funny that was that vomit made Regina weak.

"Hey how do you feel?" Emma asked Regina.

"I feel ok, at least at the moment I didn't take on your sickness." Regina said as she sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't either, so you can't handle puke?" Emma asked knowing the answer already.

Regina opened her mouth to protest but laughed instead, "Not really, I have never been good with it." Regina said.

"Yeah she almost puked once when I was sick, she started gagging and I thought that she might puke too!" Henry said looking at Regina.

Emma couldn't help it, she just started laughing at the thought. Regina blushed, that was indeed true.

_'Henry was eight at the time and he had gotten a really bad stomach bug from his friend Nathan, and Regina was taking care of him. He had not thrown up yet and Regina had thought that they would pass that, but when she had brought Henry some soup and crackers that all changed. Regina remembered how pale and green his face was, and like a volcano his vomit sprayed out everywhere including all over Regina. She almost lost it, but for Henry she couldn't so she swallowed down the bile and took care of her little boy.'_

"I didn't though Henry I made sure that I didn't so I could take care of you." Regina explained.

"I know mom." Henry said as he smiled at Regina. She hugged Henry as he looked up at her with those green eyes he shared with Emma. Emma watched the interaction and smiled, she was so glad he was like that with Regina. She deserves to have Henry's love too. Emma yawned and Regina looked over at her, Regina smiled. She was tired as well. "Henry, why don't you play video games while Emma and I take a nap." Regina said. "Together?" Henry asked with his eyes wide.

"Well lying in the same bed or couch." Emma said smirking. Henry shrugged, "Ok." And he was off to his room.

"Want to take a nap? I'm a little tired from doing that spell." Regina said as she yawned.

"Sure, I can always sleep."

"I know you can!" Regina said as they both laughed. Regina reached over and placed a runaway hair behind Emma's ear, touching her face in the process. Emma stared at Regina, eyes meeting. They saw each other how they really are. Just then Regina's expression changed, she then started to cry. "Regina! Oh my God, what's the matter?" Emma asked as she reached over to the other woman. "I just…Emma thank you I am so glad I am being a part of this. I never had a baby so all this is so…" Regina couldn't finish, but Emma knew that Regina was truly grateful to Emma. "I know Regina, you are very welcome…shh don't cry." Emma said as she hugged Regina tightly rocking her slightly back and forth. It wasn't until Regina's crying stopped did Emma realize that she had fallen asleep on her. "Oh Regina." Emma said as tried to lay Regina down on the couch without waking her up. And with that Emma laid down beside her the best she could and fell asleep as well.

About three hours later they were still on the couch, Regina was the first to wake up. Emma was curled up with her arm carelessly draped around Regina's hip, Emma wasn't showing yet but Regina gently placed her palm onto Emma's stomach. "Hi baby, I'm Regina. You are very special to everyone. You're so lucky because we all love you, I love you even though you aren't mine but your mommy wants me to be in your life and I am very happy with that." Regina said as she rubbed Emma's stomach. Emma woke up to Regina's voice and started to get a little choked up hearing Regina say all of that.

Regina then felt arms wrap around her, "Regina, thank you!" Emma said. Regina hugged her back, when Henry came downstairs. "Crying again? I don't think I will get used to this." Henry said shrugging.

"Hey kid, I'm growing a baby I'm going to cry a lot." Emma said laughing slightly. Henry looked at Regina's hand on Emma's stomach and then back at Emma.

"Ok Ma, this is really cool that I'm getting a brother or sister!" Henry said smiling.

"It is Henry, it is very neat." Regina said as he rubbed his back. Emma had noticed that Regina had a peculiar look on her face.

"Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked getting a little worried. "Um, actually I feel a little sick to my stomach." Regina confessed.

"Oh no! Are you pregnant too?" Henry asked his mom.

Regina slightly blushed, "No I'm definitely not, it's just because of the amount of energy I used to help Emma."

"What can I do for you mom?" Henry asked hugging her again.

"Thank you Henry you are sweet." Regina breathed in hugging him back.

"Regina, do you think you are going to get sick?" Emma asked. She was ready to jump up to help her if needed.

"I might." Regina was taking deep breaths trying to quell her nausea. Emma started rubbing Regina's back, Henry watched this with interest. He hated when his mom was sick, she rarely got sick but when she did it was always horrible on her and he didn't like seeing her suffering.

"Uh wow…excuse me!" Regina said as she bolted up from the couch, Emma was not too far behind. The nausea hit her hard, and the need to vomit became more apparent. Henry stayed slightly back, not wanting to intrude on his mom's privacy.

Henry heard Emma's voice first, trying to calm Regina down. Regina was bent over the toilet breathing heavily, Emma was rubbing her back and holding her hair back. "Mom?" Henry called from the door.

"She will be ok Henry, once she throws up I think she will feel better." Emma said for Regina.

"Yes Henry Emma is right, I…blahhhhhh!" Regina heaved, Henry winced. "Shh Regina, get it all up you will feel better." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back as she continued to throw up. Regina was throwing up a lot, he looked over at Emma with worried eyes.

"She's ok kid, do you want to rub her back while I get her some water and crackers?"

"Sure." Henry walks over to Emma and Regina, her head bent down into the toilet.

"Mom I'm here, Ma just went to get you some water and crackers."

"Ok." Regina moaned from inside the toilet. She started to throw up again, Henry rubbed his mother's back as she did. Once Emma came back Regina had finished vomiting, she slowly ate the crackers.

That night they all fell asleep with no problems, Emma was the first to fall asleep. Henry wanted to stay with Regina in her room until he got tired. It worried him that she threw up like that.

"Henry, I'm ok I just over did myself. I know you were worried and I'm ok. I absorbed a lot of Emma's energy all at once and that is why I got sick." Regina explained.

"I know mom it's just when you puked like that, it was like Ma. So I had to ask if you were pregnant too." Henry explained.

"I know sweetie, its ok."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Henry, my sweet young man." Regina said as she kissed his head.

The next day Regina was the first to wake up, she wanted to check on Emma and Henry. Henry was waking up but Emma was already up crying on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked, startling Emma. "Um, yes thank you."

Regina entered the room and sat beside her and Emma's head rested on her shoulder. They stayed like this for a good ten minutes before Henry came into the room.

"Gram is here, she wanted to take us to breakfast."

At that moment Emma collapsed off the bed to her knees, she was breathing heavy.

"Emma?"

"Ma?"

"I don't feel…I'm dizzy. I think your magic wore off." Emma said.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head, she didn't want Regina sick again.

"No, it will pass. I will be right down."

Regina was worried, then she felt it. Different feelings radiating through her body. She gasped.

"Emma, I can sense you and the baby's feelings!" Regina announced, she was in awe.

Emma just looked at her and smiled.

TBC


	9. Things and Stuff

I don't own them. I'm not sure about this chapter...but posted it.

Regina just stared at Emma as the feelings rushed right through her, it was amazing and Regina shivered with excitement.

"Regina, it's amazing isn't it? When you used your magic it must have made a connection between us." Emma said.

"Yeah it's really an interesting feeling Emma."

Emma looked at Regina who was just looking off into the distance, she placed a hand on Regina's arm and she jumped.

"Hey are you ok? Do you think you are going to be sick again?" Emma asked.

"I just…" Regina just smiled.

"Regina?"

"It's just really weird to feel someone else's feelings."

Emma watched Regina.

"But you will tell me if you feel like you are going to be sick again, alright?" Emma asked Regina again.

"Of course, you will know." Regina said as she smirked.

"I know, I just never know with magic. You got really sick when you did this last one." Emma said.

"I want to confess something to you, I wanted to make you feel better so I took on some of the sickness. Oh, that sickness is horrible!" Regina said.

"Regina! Oh God why did you take on the morning sickness yesterday? Don't do that again please! I never wanted you to feel that!" Emma said.

"I just felt so bad, you were always throwing up and I wanted you to have a break." Regina explained.

"Oh Regina…Thank you, I do appreciate that you want to help but please don't do that again!"

Regina smiled but it faded.

"Regina?" Emma asked.

"Uh, I'm not feeling that great all of a sudden." Regina said as she puts her head in her hands.

"Ok, it's ok Regina." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back. Emma could see Regina's face pale and turn a light shade of green.

"Ugh." Regina groaned, Emma knew that she was going to have to get Regina to the bathroom fast.

"Can you stand? I am going to help you to the bathroom, unless you would prefer throwing up here on the floor?" Emma asked.

"I…Emma." Was all Regina could say, before bending forward resting her head on Emma's stomach.

"Regina?" Emma asks Regina as she looked at her intently. She knew that this wasn't going to be good for either one of them, she rubbed Regina's back trying to soothe her.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Regina mumbled.

"Ok come on!" Emma said as she tried to help Regina up. But she stopped when she saw Regina's face lose all its color, Emma knew what was coming next.

Regina had bent over, she held onto Emma's arm with a tight grip that made Emma grimace slightly. Emma watched in horror as Regina started to gag coming very close to having actual vomit come out.

Emma tried to help Regina to the bathroom but settled for a huge pot instead that she grabbed from the cabinet. They were in the middle of the living room.

"I cook soup in this!" Regina said holding it up.

"We will wash it, you won't make it to the bathroom." Emma explained.

Regina started to say something but a huge wave of nausea engulfed her, Emma watched as Regina brought the pot up to her mouth. Emma quickly grabbed Regina's hair to hold it back, Regina let out another groan which Emma thought sounded more like a whimper.

She only gagged at first, but Emma rubbed Regina's back. She felt it first, Regina's back arching up and her stomach tightening. She looked up in time to see Regina eject all of her stomach contents into the pot. "Blahhhhhhhhhh! Ugh oh God…blahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Emma had to look away slightly as the steady stream of vomit hurled its way into the pot. It made her a little queasy. Regina's breath was ragged, Emma rubbed her back again gently.

"Just get it all up Regina, I'm here." Emma soothed. Henry had come down to see what all the commotion was, and when he got downstairs to the sight before him he froze. There was Regina kneeling on the floor her face above a huge pot as Emma rubbed her back.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he ran towards his mothers, the sudden movement of Henry trying to hug her caused Regina to vomit once more but all over the floor and Emma. "Henry, be careful your mother is sick. She can't be jostled around or vomit happens." Emma said rubbing Henry's head.

"I know, but I feel so bad that she is throwing up. I know that puking sucks." Henry said.

"Henry…your language don't use that worblahhhhhhhh!" Regina said as she vomited again. Henry grimaced, he hated seeing either one of his mothers' throwing up.

"Why is she throwing up?" Henry asked Emma who was trying to soothe his other mother.

"When she got rid of my morning sickness, she took it on herself. I told her not to but you know how she is." Emma explained.

"Mom, you shouldn't have done that!" Henry said as he rubbed Regina's arm.

"I know but I wanted to give your mom a break, so I would take it instead for a while. But I was not prepared for this." Regina explained as she gagged slightly.

"I really appreciate that Regina but let's see if you can magic it away for good." Emma asked.

"There is a way, it just uses a lot of magic. Maybe you can help me?" Regina asked, her head was still over the pot.

"Of course, we can do it! We've done it before." Emma smiled.

"Great!" Henry said as he jumped up and down, causing Emma to laugh and Regina to attempt to laugh through her nausea.

"How are you doing Regina?" Emma asked as she rubbed her back again.

"A little better, I'm just going to stay like this for ten minutes." Regina said. She was bent over the pot, which was on the floor so she could hover over it if she needed to use it.

Emma continued to rub Regina's back until she sat up completely, "I think it passed, can I just rest before we do this?" Regina asked.

"Oh of course, I was thinking in a few hours or whenever you felt up to it." Emma explained.

Emma helped Regina to the couch to lie down, almost instantly her eyes started to close. Henry brought a blanket over to tuck Regina in, Emma gasped at the beautiful blanket. "It's my mom's she said that her father had it made for her, she always sleeps with it. I think she still does, she did when I was little." Henry explained. "It's like me and my blanket." Emma gasped. "Yes exactly." Henry said as he smiled.

Regina was asleep now, she was curled up with her blanket. Henry and Emma took that time to get some soup from Granny's for Regina and read comics, Regina had woken up slightly to see Emma placing the soup on the table in front of her. "Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You slept for a while." Emma asked sitting next to her.

"I feel much better, thank you for the soup." Emma nodded and smiled. Emma ate her sandwich next to Regina as Henry read his comics. Regina was smiling and Emma caught it and smiled as well.

"Hey moms, I'm so glad that you two are friends." Henry said as he smiled.

"Me too." Regina and Emma said at once, Henry smiled bigger.

Regina had started to feel better, Emma on the other hand was exhausted. She couldn't hide it for long as Regina caught on right away. "Emma, why don't you take a nap? I will be making dinner soon so it would be ok if you needed to rest. Do you want me to invite Snow over?" Regina asked.

"That would be nice, but I'm going to take you up on that nap I am exhausted!" Emma said as she laid back on the comfy chair that pulled out like a Lazy Boy. Regina was about to respond when she saw that Emma was already sound asleep. Once Snow arrived she saw her daughter asleep on the chair. "Wow is she asleep again?" Snow asked as she gently touched her daughter's cheek.

"Yes I had suggested it, she was helping me because I wasn't feeling well." Regina explained.

"Mom used magic to take on Ma's sickness so she threw up a lot." Henry said.

Snow looked at Regina, "Oh Regina, are you ok?"

"I am actually, we are going to see if we can get rid of it for good once Emma is rested." Regina explained.

Snow helped Regina with dinner, Emma stayed asleep the whole time, Henry just watched her.

"Henry leave your mother alone, why don't you help us." Regina said as she looked at Henry.

"But mom, I think she's having a bad dream. She keeps crying out." Henry said looking at Snow and Regina.

Snow was there first and Regina second watching Snow talk to Emma.

"Em honey, it's just a dream." Snow said as she watched her daughter's eyebrows furrow and breathing increase.

Emma let out a slight whimper, and her eyes popped open. Snow jumped at the sudden opening of Emma's eyes.

"Emma?" Regina asked. Almost instantly Emma bursts out crying.

"I…I'm scared!" Emma cried, both Regina and Snow's eyes widen.

"Emma why are you scared?" Snow asked.

"He will get me!" And with that Emma closes her eyes again. Regina and Snow just look at each other, shocked. They had no idea what Emma was talking about.

TBC Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	10. Family

**I DON'T OWN THEM… ****Warning: Mentions of abuse and rape. Poor Emma!**

**Also at the end I am fast forwarding to a few months in future where Emma is now showing a lot. She will be about six months pregnant. **

"Who was she talking about?" Snow asked Regina who just shrugged, Henry looked scared for his mom.

"I have no idea who would scare Ms. Swan that badly, she's never scared." Regina said, she was very worried at Emma's reaction. "Emma?" Snow said again just as Emma jolted awake and screamed, Snow grabbed her daughter's hands trying to soothe her. But Emma struggled against her, still entranced in her dream. Regina then grabbed Emma's back and rubbed it. "Emma we are here, you are safe." Regina whispered. Emma let out a small cry and her eyes opened to see her mother looking at her. "Mom." Emma said as she frowned. "Hey butterfly its ok you are safe here." Snow said as she hugged her daughter, Regina still rubbed Emma's back. Emma finally calmed down, she leaned back against Regina who held her slightly. "Mom, I'm sorry." "Emma what scared you?" Snow asked.

"I uh…someone from my past." Emma said as she looked at Henry sitting there looking at her.

"Ma you're safe here!" Henry said as he touched her shoulder, Regina smiled at what a young considerate man Henry was becoming.

Emma smiled at her son, mother and Regina.

"I'm ok, I'm just over sensitive because of the baby. I am ok." Emma said as she tried to convince everyone including her.

"Ms. Swan, you are not ok. You just had a panic attack in front of us and gave a us vague answer why. What is making you so frightened?" Regina asked again, Snow looked from Regina to her daughter.

"This guy…He uh used to beat me up all the time, he would make sure to do a full on beating before he would rape me." She looked at Henry who was horrified but realized he wasn't the only one who was.

"Henry do you know what rape means?" Regina asked her son.

"I think so, it's when she is forced to have you know…sex right?" Henry said.

"Very good kid." Emma said as she felt her mother hug her tightly.

"He would beat you first?" Snow asked. "Yes, I won't go into too many details because of Henry being here but he would punch and kick me until I passed out or was close to passing out. He mostly kicked me and stuff. I usually wouldn't be able to move for hours afterwards." Emma explained.

"Who was he? A foster father?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head, "An ex."

"Oh Emma." Snow said as she frowned.

"I still have the scars on my chest and leg from the last beating he did, I had to have tons of stitches. He got put away though." "Can I see the scars?" Henry asked. Emma nodded and pulled down her shirt slightly by her collar bone, there was a scar going down in between her cleavage and looked like it went all the way down. "I thought you had to have heart surgery or something…Ma I'm sorry!" Henry said as he looked at the scar.

"Henry it's ok, I'm ok now." Emma said as she hugged Henry. "Ms. Swan…I can't believe you endured all of this. I didn't realize…" Regina stopped, she felt intense emotion about what she had just learned from Emma. Emma saw the change in Regina's mood and looked up. "Regina?" Emma said as she looked at Regina who was staring off past Emma with a deep frown on her face.

Regina didn't care of the damage, she just started to let it out. She flicked her wrist and shattered a vase and a mirror at the same time, as she let out a mini yell. Emma's eyes widened at Regina's reaction.

"Whoa Regina, easy there, its ok I'm ok!" Emma said as she touched Regina's arm.

"No, I'm sorry." Regina said again, Emma didn't care if she got strange looks from her mother but she needed to hug Regina, she reached over and hugged Regina hard and to her surprise Regina hugged her back just as hard maybe even harder. Henry smiled and joined the hug briefly. "Mom it's ok." Henry said as he huddled into Regina who stayed hugging Emma. Emma could feel tears dripping on her neck as Regina buried her head into her trying to prevent being seen, she was crying. Emma just held Regina, and let her cry it out. Emma saw her mother's reaction to what was going on and gave her a questioning look, Snow just shook her head and rubbed Regina's arm around Emma. Snow wasn't sure what was going on with Regina and Emma but she was very glad that there wasn't any more fighting between them all.

"My stomach is queasy." Regina announced buried in Emma's neck. "Ok should we try to get rid of it?" Emma asked Regina. "Yes before I vomit again." "Ok then!"

Regina sat back and placed Emma's hands on her stomach and head and Regina did the same thing to Emma. And they concentrated, white and pink and purple smoke surrounded Emma and Regina. Snow and Henry watched in awe as the smoke circled and surrounded them, after what seemed to be ten or so minutes the smoke vanished.

"Wow!" Emma said, she looked at Regina and nodded, "I'm ok, no more queasiness. I felt your baby." Regina said. "How was the baby?" Emma asked. "She was content." Regina responded.

"She?" Snow asked.

Both Emma and Regina nod.

"Yes! I get to have a sister!" Henry said as he smiled.

"You do!"

And with that both Regina and Snow reach out and touch Emma's stomach, Henry laughs as he watched the shocked faces of his mom and grandma.

Time passed…

Emma was now about six months pregnant, it was now very evident that she was pregnant. Ever since the appointment to confirm the sex of the baby Snow made sure she touched Emma's stomach as much as she can while Regina only did it not as often, but she still did.

Regina would always laugh when she heard Emma talking to the baby as she would attempt to try and get her to stop moving on her bladder, she wish she knew what that felt like. Regina was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Emma again.

"Ah geez, Cadence Elizabeth!"

"Cadence?" Regina asked as she saw Emma rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"I like it, it's so unique I've never heard of that name before. There weren't names like that in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm glad you like it." Emma said as she smiled, she grabbed Regina's hand and placed it where Cadence was kicking. "That is just amazing, it always amazes me when I feel that." Regina said.

"I know Regina, that's why I want you to be part of this."

By that time Hook had made it known that he wanted a part in his daughter's life, even if it meant that he had to settle for a visitation schedule. Emma had agreed to have him in the delivery room along with Regina and Snow, she knew it was important for him to see the birth of his daughter. And Snow and Regina agreed, but made it very obvious that they didn't like the idea. Regina was excited to see the birth of Cadence, she had never seen a live birth outside of animals and what she had seen on TV.

"Regina? Where did you go?" Emma asked as she waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about everything, thank you for including me."

"Of course Regina, you are family." Emma said as she smiled at Regina who at that moment was also smiling. Just then Henry comes barreling in, "Moms look what I helped make with Geppetto for my new sister!" Henry held up a wooden sculpture, it had everyone in the family carved into it with likeness. And under it said "Our Family". "Oh my God Henry that's beautiful, you are an amazing young man!" Regina said as Emma nodded. "Wow kid, that is amazing!" Emma said as tears started to flow.

"You are very welcome!" Henry smiled as he hugged Emma then Regina.

"This is so great, Granny made her a blanket too. I feel so great!" Emma said. Regina just nodded, she had a present as well but she wanted to wait a little before giving it to Emma. She had some finishing touches that she needed to do. She hoped she would get a great reaction out of Emma, she knew that Emma would like it very much but she always had that fear. Emma had told her many times not to be afraid with her, and Regina knew that but sometimes she would just revert to being afraid.

"Regina? Are you ok?" Emma asked as she walked up next to her, Emma's stomach brushed up against Regina's arm.

"Yes, I am. I had gotten you and Cadence something but I was going to wait to give it to you. I just have a lot on my mind these days." Regina explained.

"It's ok Regina, are you worried about something?" Emma asked as she rubbed her expanding stomach.

"No not really, I am fine. But here." Regina said as she handed Emma two boxes.

"Which one first?" Emma asked.

"Cadence's."

Emma opened the box, there was the cutest little dress with a matching bonnet. Lying on top was a rattle that was silver, it had crystals inside it inside the crystals were horses and butterlies. "Oh Regina! I have never seen a rattle like this before it looks like a wand." Emma replied as she turned the rattle around in her hands.

"It was mine, I found it one day in my mother's things and I thought that it is more fitting that Cadence has it." Regina said.

"Oh my God Regina that's the most thoughtful thing!" Emma said as she hugged Regina.

"You are welcome, but you haven't opened yours yet." Regina said laughing.

"Oh right!" Emma said as she opened the second box, inside were a few things. What caught Emma's eye first was a bracelet, it was silver with charms on it. She looked up at Regina with a shocked expression, Regina could see tears forming. "Each one means something with you and Henry, you and your parents, you and me, and Cadence." Regina explained.

"Regina, oh my God I love it!" Emma said as she put it on, Regina smiled.

And then Emma saw it, the most beautiful quilt. There were materials that Emma had never seen before and photos sewn into the squares as well.

"Regina, did you make this?" Emma asked.

"Yes, out of some of my old dresses that didn't fit and chose the photos that best represents our family for Cadence. There are some of you and Henry, me and Henry, your parents, and a few of all of us together. There is also that one of you, me, and Henry at the park laughing. I got the idea from the movie 'The Stepmom." Regina explained.

"That is the most…thoughtful!" And with that Emma bursts into tears, Regina hugs her.

"You are welcome, I just wanted to do something special for giving me a chance and not giving up on me."

"You did, and you are welcome Regina. Thank you! I'm going to bring these upstairs." Regina couldn't help but smile big, Emma loved her gifts. It had been awhile since she was like this, and not consumed with anger and revenge. Like Daniel, Emma and Henry brought out the good in her in ways she couldn't understand. To be accepted for once with the Charming clan and with Henry, and being able to share some big family moments as part of the family.

"Mom?" Regina looks at the voice and sees Henry standing in front of her.

"Yes Henry?"

"Ma told me to tell you that she was going to take a nap, but she wants you." Henry explained.

"Ok thank you sweetheart."

"And mom, those gifts you gave Ma and Cadence were so amazing!"

"Thank you Henry!" And with that she ascended the stairs, Emma was already spread out on the bed. Her gifts were neatly on the bureau the quilt displayed in the crib with the rattle.

"Regina, I'm sorry I'm just really tired. I will sleep until my parents get here ok?" Emma yawns.

"Yes that's ok, you can even sleep a little while they are here. It's ok." Regina said.

"Ok." And with that Emma fell asleep, Regina just stood there and watched Emma sleep.

"Sleep well Emma."

TBC


End file.
